


Baby Mischa

by tammyoreads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it happens that one day, Will and Hannibal do the thing. And while they are doing the thing, the male body that Will has inhabited all his life, also does, a thing, leading to the most shocking moment of both men’s lives when they realize that Will carries the gene that 2% of men in the world have mutated to possess- the baby gene. That means that a combination of the most emphatic man and the most stone cold man on the planet has come into being. This is a series of stories of the sometimes shit-stormy, sometimes fluffy rainbow love-dovey stuff that occurs for the eighteen years after. Welcome to the Mischa-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mischa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993829) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> This is sort of based on the Hanni-verse. No copyright infringement intended. Hannibal is not mine (wish he was tho).

‘Shh little one. Your father’s asleep and he is oh so tired tonight. Don’t wake him, please,’ says Hannibal as he bends to kiss his now-quieting child’s forehead and stroke her cheek.

‘Too late Dr. Lecter. But thank you,’ says Will from the doorway. The baby squeals at the sound of her father’s voice. 

‘Oh, yes I missed you too darling. C’mere,’ he coos as he moves to pick her.

Hannibal sighs and strokes a hand over his husband’s head. ‘Did you ever imagine that we would be given such a wonderful gift?’ 

‘No, actually. But we were and god, she’s so beautiful,’ says Will as he leans into Hannibal’s chest. The baby is gurgling now, asleep and content. Will lays her back in her cot and they step out of the room.

‘She’s asleep now, Hannibal,’ Will says as he crowds Hannibal against the wall beside the door and noses against his neck. 

‘I know that. So, what is it you want William Graham?’ asks the taller man.

‘You,’ replies Will. ‘So be it,’ Hannibal doesn’t finish before Will is crushing his mouth against his husband’s.

In the child’s room, her hands are fisted and against her cheek. She dreams of the two men that have become her own and is happy.


End file.
